Don't Knock It 'Til You Try It
by novelist
Summary: Spencer and Emily have an interesting photo shoot that turns out a lot better than Spencer first expected. Written for The Smut Club's, Smut Drabble Challenge.


**Don't Knock It 'Til You Try It**

A/N: Done for the Smut Club's, Smut Drabble Challenge. My first promt fic... yay! :)

Spencer Reid stood in the bedroom of his fellow co-worker, Emily Prentiss. He looked at the pile of clothing on the bed. Not that there was that much of it to really constitute as a pile. He had done some pretty crazy things with Emily in the past but this was a completely different story. She swore that the pictures would be for her eyes only; it was the reason she had gone out and purchased the Polaroid camera in the first place. She said the thought of it really turned her on and Spencer would do nearly anything for her. Still, that didn't mean that he was comfortable with the idea just because he'd told her he'd go through with it.

Spencer slowly sat down on the bed and picked up the black thigh high stockings. He had watched her more times then he could count so he knew how to put them on. Next he pulled the hot pink lacy boyshorts up his thin legs followed by a matching bra around his chest. The cups didn't sit exactly right since he was a guy and therefore flat chested, but she had told him that didn't matter. He had a harder time with the garter belt but eventually had that on as well. Last, he put on the 4 inch black platform heels that he knew he was going to have a hard time walking in. Spencer stood up, wobbling but still managing not to fall over and slowly made his way to the door.

"It's about time." Emily said to him, not bothering to look up as she put the cartridge into the Polaroid camera. She had a stack of unused cartridges on a buffet table in the dining room. Finally she looked up and feasted her eyes on a very pink-in-the-face Spencer. Her breath caught in her throat and she just stared at him for several minutes, making the poor man feel more exposed than if he were naked and sprawled out spread eagle in front of a million onlookers.

"I'm just letting you know, Emily, you owe me. I don't really want to do this, but I will because I love you and trust you. That is the only reason I am dressed like this right now." Spencer told her, still standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Emily's face softened and she walked over to him, kissing him, her lips lightly brushing over his own. "I know that, baby. I love you, too. More than you know." She then led him to the dining room table, adjusted his lingerie a bit, and took a step back. She thought for a moment before she walked to the bay window and pulled the shade open, opting for natural lighting.

Spencer looked vulnerably at the open window, knowing that no one could see through the fence in yard, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that someone might see him standing there in women's underwear. Still, he stood waiting for her instruction.

"I want you to face the table, put your legs all the way against it and stretch your front across it, your arms loosely above your head." she commanded.

Spencer did as he was told.

"Spread your legs a bit. That's it. Now rest your head on your arm and look this way." Emily said as she walked around to the side of the table, careful not to block out her lighting. She snapped several pictures, tossing them to the floor before moving behind him to get a picture of his backside.

He could feel the heat between his legs as he had caught glimpses of the look on her face. It was determined, sure, but he also knew that she was already hot and bothered by this scenario.

"Now turn around and sit on the edge of the table, feet still on the floor. Spread them as far as you can. Now lean back on your arms and tilt your head to the ceiling."

Once again, Spencer did as he was told and could hear her walking around him, the whir of the camera as it disposed of each naughty photo seeming loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Now look toward the window, over your shoulder." For this picture, Emily pulled herself up onto the table and kneeled there, trying to get the perfect angle from above him. Her eyes roamed over his body, the sex-kitten in her overriding her determined, almost businesslike attitude. She licked her lips but moved on.

Position after position, made the both of them hotter and hotter. Eventually, Emily had commanded him to sit on the edge of the table and pull the boyshorts partway down his legs, to his knees. She requested him to stroke himself to attention and then told him to close his eyes. Several pictures were snapped before everything went silent. Just before he opened his eyes, he suddenly felt hot breath on his ridged member followed by a wet and familiar mouth.

Spencer gasped in surprised pleasure and looked down into the eyes of his lover. She looked like the cat who ate the canary and shrugged lightly before she pulled the rest of his length into her mouth with a wet slurp. Spencer was awed when it didn't take him long to finish in her mouth. Apparently he had ended up liking the event that took place. Emily swallowed thickly before she stood up and kissed him soundly. Tonight was going to be a great night.

Reaching down to the floor, Spencer picked up a picture and both of them looked at him on his back, spread eagle across the top of the table, his hands over his bra clad nipples. He had to admit, he made one sexy chick with a dick. 


End file.
